custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Karo
Karo was a Fa-Matoran, who later became a Toa and founded the Toa Kotulsis. History Early history Karo began his life on Spherus Magna, as a Fa-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on the Northern Continent, along with a small population of other Fa-Matoran. Matoran life Karo, during his time as a Matoran, left his village to begin wandering the Northern Continent with two other Matoran, one named Ansameli and the other Rezan. As a Fa-Matoran, Karo acted as their navigator. Alarmed by the news that the Skakdi of Zakaz, a nearby island, had begun a civil war, the three Matoran took up weapons to protect themselves. They never encountered a Skakdi, though they did use the weapons to fend off Rahi and other small threats. Once, they encountered a strange mechanical Bohrok that almost defeated them, but was narrowly defeated at the hands of Rezan's technical know-how. In another instance, they stopped a Matoran bounty hunter terrorizing a village. Over the course of their wanderings, the formed a strong bond with one another. About 56,000 years ago, their team was split up as Ansameli fled for unknown reasons and only Karo and Rezan continued. They were somewhat disturbed by Ansameli's fleeing, but continued, disheartened. The group was effectively disbanded when Rezan disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving Karo alone. He had no Idea what had happened to his friends, but, losing his taste for traveling, he settled down in a dusty village in the eastern Northern Continent. He acquired work there as a metalworker. Life as a Toa As has happened many times before, the Toa guarding Karo's village decided to start searching for worthy Matoran to impart his Toa power to. The Toa noted Karo's intuitiveness, and his willingness to be a leader. So, along with two other Matoran, Karo was given a Toa Stone and became Toa. Upon becoming a Toa, Karo, perhaps having his interest in adventuring rekindled, declined to stay and guard the village in place of the recently-transformed Turaga, and instead set out for other lands to protect. At some point, he came into possession of two other Kanohi, a Mask of Growth, and an Iden. He attemped to acquire a Toa Suva, but failed. Around 29,000 years ago, Karo endeavored to start his own Toa team, which he dubbed the Toa Kotulsis. He tracked down his old Matoran friends, Ansameli and Rezan, who had both become Toa at that point. He asked if they want to join, and they both accepted. Later, around 28,000 years ago, a Toa of Water named Mareela and a Toa of Fire named Vitdura came across them and decided to join as well, bringing the number of Toa in the team up to five. Soon after they joined, Ansameli discovered a Dark Hunter skulking around nearby villages, and decided to summon her team to confront the being, which she did after being chased. The Dark Hunter then attempted to flee, but was ultimately captured. After a long and arduous chase, the Toa managed to subdue the Dark Hunter, and attempted to transport her to the nearby Toa Fortress. However, the Dark Hunter escaped, and managed to join up with her partner. Around 27,500 years ago, A Toa of Lightning named Zasere passed by, but asked to join the team, as she had been traveling for quite some time. She was accepted, and became a member. Sometime before 26,000 years ago, they assisted in the evacuation of a Matoran village, which was caused by an incoming Rahi stampede. The village received only minor damage from the stampede, although several buildings did have to be repaired. 25,500 years ago, a strange Toa-like being arrived near the building the team was using as a headquarters, badly wounded. They brought the being inside, and Rezan set to work healing her, with his tools and a spare mask of healing he possessed. When he was finished, the being did not awaken, and instead remained comatose for several weeks. When the Toa-like being did awaken, she started to ask where she was. When they told her, she disappeared shortly afterwards, with all members of the team being baffled about it. Around 21,000 years ago, a members of Mareela and Vitdura's old team from Metru Nui went on a journey to track his teammates down, with the help of a Toa of Fire. The two Toa, Kielor and Calorrid, eventually followed a trail and ended up joining the members of Kielor's old team. Roughly a year later, a Toa of Iron, Orokul, having heard word of the budding Toa team, decided to join simply because he had nothing better to do. At this point, Karo decided that his team was large enough and to not allow any new members into it. Schism Eventually, 1,653 years ago, the then-member of the Toa Kotulsis, Orokul, grew dissatisfied with the way the teams leader, Karo, was running things. Among his concerns were the fact that the Toa Kotulsis were usually very idle and spur-of-the-moment-heroes, without any real goals or affiliation. They only reacted reacted to threats, rather than achieving things or helping Matoran. Orokul wanted to ally themselves with another Toa team he knew was close to them, but Karo refused his proposal, wanting to keep the control of the team he created within the team. Orokul didn't press the issue, but it did ignite a simmering resentment between him and the Fa-Toa. After several more months, Orokul demanded again that changes be made, appealing for the support of the other members of the team, the majority of whom initially were not with or against any particular side in the argument, not really being sure which way would be better. Eventually tensions grew until a fight broke out between Karo and Orokul, dueling each other to a draw. This led to the splitting of the team into two. Orokul, along with Calorrid and Zasere, left and formed a new Toa Team called the Toa Aonalgin. All members of the team had various reasons for leaving or staying. This event left the Toa Kotulsis with only six members. Around 750 years ago, Karo made a decision to officially move their headquarters into the nearby Toa Fortress, and become members of the Toa force stationed there. However, to their dismay, they found that the former members of the team, The Toa Aonalgin, had already decided the same thing they had and were already working in the fortress. For some, they didn't mind being back with their old companions, and the new Toa who had joined the Toa Aonalgin, but others avoided them at all costs. Tbw Abilities and Traits Karo is a born leader, being very knowledgeable about others and also having a very authoritative air. He is excellent at discerning the thought and feelings of others, allowing him to anticipate how they will act and react. Despite this, he usually prefers to spend his time in solitude. His many years of leadership have made him adept at taking control of a situation. As a Toa of Magnetism, He had near-perfect control over magnetic energy. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb magnetic energy. Examples of this included generating magnetic fields, using magnetism to fly, and controlling existing magnetic fields. Powers and Equipment As a Fa-Matoran, Karo possessed mostly inaccessible magnetism powers, which manifested as an acute sense of direction. As a Toa, he gained full access to and control over his element. Karo wears the Kanohi Aernis, The Mask of Transmutation. It allows him to transform a certain substance into another. Karo's Toa tools consist of a Magnet Axe, and a high-quality Zamor sphere launcher made for him by Vahna. Forms Category:Toa Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Magnetism Category:Fa-Matoran